House Of Games
by peddie4evas
Summary: Eddie has just moved to house of Anubis and his old life consisted of him playing girls! He is planning on doing the same to the Anubis lot but when one girl decides to take a stand she's going to play him at his own game, will he find out? Will they both end up liking each other? Or will one be left heartbroken? Peddie Story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N- New Story alot more drama to come keep tuned! Favourite Follow and Review

* * *

**No Ones POV**

Everyone was gathered round the dining table for the first meal of the day, Breakfast. For many it was their favourite meal; it was always full of sugary morning snacks and it was quite uneventful compared to dinner, where almost every night Jerome and Alfie would have a food fight. But this Wednesday morning was different. It did have an event a new kid.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I woke up early in the morning and then I had a shower, got dressed into my uniform, straightened my hair and did my every day make-up. After that heading down stairs to the table. We all sat in our normal seats that being me sitting next to Joy and Amber and then Fabian and Nina sitting at the top end of the table. At the bottom of the table sat Jerome and Alfie and Mara. Breakfast started off uneventful as usual but today it was different.

'Trudy!' Alfie asked 'Are there anymore pancakes?'

'No, Alfie I told you that when you asked for seconds.' Trudy responded, in that moment Alfie's face dropped from a gleaming smile to a disappointed frown.

'Everybody listen up. You are all getting first period off as there is a new resident at Anubis House. All of you need to be kind to him and make him feel at home. Oh yes and Patricia!' She added.

'Yes,' I replied mumbling.

'Don't tip anything over his head.' She stated.

'Well I won't if he doesn't get on my bad side!' I pointed out. Everyone laughed at that as almost everyone knew who had joined Anubis house had a drink poured over there head.

'Let me just go and find out when he will be arriving!' Trudy stated and swiftly left the room leaving a lot of mumbling about what the new kid would be like. About 15 minutes later Trudy and a tall, dirty blonde haired boy entered. 'So make him feel welcome.' She added and again left quickly taking out the plates with her this time.

'Hello Ladies,' he exclaimed. Urgh American that's just what we need, 'My names Eddie!' He took his place at the table between Jerome and Fabian, the only seat left and the closest to every girl resident. 'So what are your names?' He asked only directing the question to the girls. One by one each of my friends called out there names and the only girl that didn't say there name was me. I knew what he was from the moment he came in smirking, the moment he said 'Hello Ladies.' He was a player. I just needed proof.

So after sitting through a really awkward 20 minute conversation between Eddie and all the Girls, 20 minutes of my life wasted, I headed to class with Joy.

'So what do you think of the new boy?' Joy asked.

'Another Patronising American. One word Slimeball.' I replied.

'But you think he's hot?' She questioned but to me it sounded more like a statement it was only till she added 'don't you?' onto the end I realised she was asking me.

'No, but I'm taking it YOU think he's hot,' I stated.

'Well he is cute with his' she started but at this point I blocked out what she was saying. He was just another boy no different from Jerome, Alfie or Fabian. Well maybe a little different. I started to listen again just as she finished what she was saying about Eddie. 'I guess you don't agree though,' she sighed.

'No, not really.' I replied before starting to walk quicker, I'd been late so much recently I decided not to be later.

After class I walked out alone, Joy was staying behind for extra tuition or something and I saw Eddie with Amber. This could be my chance, my chance to prove he was a player.

'Hi, I'm Eddie!' He said adding a single head nod.

'Amber,' She replied whist twirling her hair in between her fingers in a figure of eight motion.

'See you round, beautiful.' He stated before swiftly leaving her. Wait he was coming towards me, why me?

'Hi I'm Eddie,' he pointed out smirking.

'Yeah, I know you said earlier,' I told him and his face dropped; I don't think he was expecting it.

'So who are you didn't even say a word at Anubis House?' He questioned.

'That's because patronising Americans like you really get on my nerve's' I answered.

'Really?' He responded.

'Oi! I wasn't finished.' I snapped.

'Do you ever shut up or do I need to give you a name that symbolises that?' He asked.

'Well, if you do I see I jug of milk going over your head sooner or later.' I mumbled

'Blabs or Yacker. Yacker or blabs. Hmm hard decision!' He said.

'Barely! I don't need a stupid nickname.' I corrected him.

'Yacker, yep definitely Yacker, it's got a ring to it. Anyway see you around,' He responded before leaving to find someone else. And now I had my proof he's a player.

* * *

Thank you for reading REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N- So I decided to update again cause I want to fit in more before returning back to school work and as I have a lot of time on my hands so here it is Enjoy, Review, Follow, Favourite. And check out some of my other stories.

**Patricia's POV**

As I watched Eddie make his way to the student lounge I chuckled slightly; not because he did anything funny I just had him planned out. After going to my locker putting in my french books and getting out my history ones I left Amber behind with some of her Isis house friends and I headed towards the lounge. Just as I arrived Eddie departed from Joy (who must have come out of tuition) and I had a very good feeling I knew what had happened between them. Standing still I watched Joy sigh into the chair, my attention got drawn away however when Eddie whispered to me with a smirk of his face 'Bet you want this now.' Indicating himself.

It wasn't the reaction he expected but I replied 'Not really, no!' Before sitting next to Joy. I don't know whether he stayed or not all what I wanted to know is what he said. 'So...' I asked trying desperately to get something out of her.

'So what she asked?' She asked.

'What did Eddie want?' I questioned.

'Well he asked me on a date and called me beautiful,' she responded and by the tone of the voice she really enjoyed the "beautiful" part.

'And you said...' I replied.

'Yes.' She said clearly.

'Eddie, really I just don't think he's what you deserve; he's a jerk' I stated.

'Is someone jealous?' She teased.

'Clearly not! That slimeball just won't treat you right. I know you will end up hurt.' I added. 'Any way when is this date?' I asked.

'Tonight, I know it's soon but it will make him feel welcome.' She smiled.

Somehow I knew this wasn't going to end well and the based way to find out is his mobile phone he will definitely have gotten their numbers I just need to make sure he won't hurt my friend. Step 1- Find him. Step 2- Ask for his phone to pretended I'm adding my number in. And finally Step 3- find the messages and show Joy before she gets hurt. But one thing WAIT I can't go now I've got to make sure he sends messages. 'Joy do you have his number?' I curiously questioned.

'Yeah, he said he'd text me later,' she replied dreamily. So he'd be sending messages later. That's the time I need to strike.

Later came a lot faster than I thought. My plan was going into action. I took my bottle with me just in case but I thought it would be fine. So here I was heading to Fabian and Eddies room; slowly I lifted my hand knocking on the door gently before barging in without a signal. 'Hey Eddie I need to speak to you.' I said, he smirked. I could read his expression, right this second he thought he had won, Fabian who was sat on his bed soon got the hint and swiftly left leaving us to in a room. 'Give me your phone!' I added, it was a bit of a controlling sentence but he just thought I was desperate.

'So, Yacker. You finally realized you were desperate all along.' He suggested, and. All I could do was smile as I was trying to get onto his messages as soon as possible. Correct, I was correct, tonight was his date with Joy and tomorrow his date was with Amber. He is such a two timing double crossing (well you get the point). 'So what made you change your mind?' He questioned.

'You know, realizing stuff.' I replied. 'Umm I should go.'

'Well see you around!' He stated with a grin on his face. With that I left the room however I didn't have any pleasure like I thought I would instead it was reality; Joy and Amber were being played. I decided not to tell them straight away as it would cause tension at the dinner table and as dinner was being served in twenty minutes I really could handle that. Time went pretty fast and as it was my turn I set the table that made time pass. Once we were all seated I saw Eddie smiling at both of the two girls. Maybe even some at Nina, Mara and I. I was the only one not to smile back but everyone else did and I don't know how they couldn't see this but they were wrapped around his little finger. It was as if was King how he was getting all this attention. Fabian tried to get Nina back to Earth, Jerome was trying to get Joy and Alfie was trying to get Amber but as soon as they returned they'd go back to EddieVille. 'Tricia.' Jerome said, at this point I stopped watching everyone and turned my attention to Jerome. 'Can I speak to you?'

'Yeah, sure. What about?' I asked, however there was no verbal response just a stare. After dinner I walked to Jerome's room to speak about the thing.

'Patricia!' He muttered

* * *

Hope you enjoyed REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N- I had planned on updating sooner as it was written but there was just no time. Anyway I hope you will enjoy the next chapter and please review it means so much.

**Patricia's POV**

'Patricia.' He muttered as I stood there abit confused 'Eddie, what do you think of him.'

Now I understood that was the reason for the glare, the reason he did not say what it was about it was private. 'Well were to start...' I answered.

'Is it just me or does he come across' he asked. I butted it 'like a player!' 'I guess you agree then it's just the way he treats people.' he assumed 'Yeah, I understand' I tried to explain.

'I have any idea though it might take a while to get into the action.' 'What?' He asked. 'Well, I sort of play him at his own game!' I explained. 'But you don't want to hurt anyone else.' He said. 'I know that's why I am only doing it to hurt him, never for love.' I added 'Oh, so when does this take place?' He questioned 'Not yet, Weasel, you should know of all people you can't rush plans.' 'Right' He replied sighing. 'We need to see him really in action, he's already dating both Amber and Joy.' I stated, 'Come on let's go back to the lounge.'

'Wait Joy AND Amber, God this guys better than I thought.' Jerome added as we both walked to the lounge. 'Where have you two love birds been?' Eddie laughed. 'What Jerome and ME?' I questioned. 'Jerome and I, Yacker' He corrected. 'Whatever!' I responded as I went to sit next to Joy. 'You never answered my question!' He pointed, out and right that second I froze. 'So Eddie, where are you and Joy going on the famous first date,' Jerome asked. 'Wait what?! JOY,' Amber shouted 'He's with me, tell them Eddie.' 'No he's not he's MINE!' Joy said raising her voice into a massive argument.

'Girls, quiet down' Eddie spoke and both girls stared at him in silence. They looked at him with a questioning look and as he didn't respond they knew the answer: he'd played them. They both started an argument again but they both agreed Eddie was a lying cow. I raised my voice over them 'Can't you see, you don't hate each other you hate Eddie. What's the point taking it out on each other?' Eddie responded 'It's about time you spoke Yacker.' Everyone remained quite looking at him and slowly he turned his head away from this awkward moment and mess he made. 'I'm going to my room.' He muttered. 'So now they know, should we kick the plan into action and shall we tell them the plan?' Jerome questioned. 'Soon and No, if other people know it ruins the game!'

I stated 'But people will think' Jerome started. 'Let them think whatever Jerome' I added before leaving the room and heading to mine instead. Once I got to my room I sighed and sat on my bed talking to myself 'How do you ask someone out? Hmmm. Eddie I like you and I know you've had problems but. No that's not right. Hey Eddie how are you I just wanted to say I like you more than I've liked anyone else.' What was I thinking it's impossible and is never going to work. 'You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, who's the boy Trixie?' Joy said as she entered the room obviously only hearing the last bit. 'It doesn't matter, enough boy drama has happened today anyway. It can wait.' I quickly suggested. 'Trying to avoid the question are we? Plus the sooner you tell them the sooner you feel better. Come on you can start with telling me, I know you don't like boy issues but I can help.' She calmly added. 'And you have, so I should go NOW'. I pointed out, now where to go. It was going way fast to do it today especially after all of that drama. Go clear your head and go somewhere private I thought to myself so I grabbed my leather jacket off the dining room chair and went out.

Ten minutes that's all I have before I have to go back and face Joy. Don't get me wrong she is my best friend but if she brings it up, Eddie will laugh and question it and everyone will be shocked and look at me different. I don't need that and this is for her and anyone who was hurt by Eddie. I don't think Amber minds now. I mean she only cared when, Mick, her longest boyfriend dumped her as they were very on and off. I stopped and gazed at the silhouette sitting behind the tree. It had messy mutt-ish like hair and I instantly knew it was Eddie. I began thinking to myself again, arguing this time; the one side of me wanted to leave him as it was none of my business and I didn't want it to be but I needed to seem like I care later when I asked him and this was a perfect opportunity. So the result, I decided to stay and go over to him. 'Slime ball.' I said acknowledging him. He did not respond at all. 'Fine, Eddie. What's wrong anyway?' I added. He replied finally after realizing I wasn't going to stop bugging him. 'I'm not one usually to care about what people think about me but my dad.' 'I've heard enough,' I stated trying to get out of him opening up too much. 'Yacker, you know you're different. And I don't mean now I mean generally. You seem tougher than most girls.' He suggested 'what?!' I argued. 'Don't Lie, I know you know.' He said getting up to leave. The truth is I knew what he meant I kept my guard up if that's what it's called and thanks to his sob story I was now going to be late for dinner.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter there is so much more to come so Follow, Favorite and most importantly REVIEW!


End file.
